List of Skills
__TOC__ "Difficulty is E''' for Easy, '''A for Average, H''' for Hard, or '''VH for Very Hard. Defaults marked with * either do not always apply or vary in special circumstances; see the entry in the main text. Skills marked with † require specialization." This combines information in the Basic Set and GURPS Skill Categories. Animal "To study animals in the lab, learn Natural Sciences skills such as Biology/TL, Paleontology/TL, and Physiology/TL." Arts/Entertainment Athletic Business Combat/Weapon Ranged Combat Craft Criminal/Street "Members of any profession might sell their skills for a dishonest buck, but a few skills are common among criminals and rarely learned by honest folk. These often overlap Police and Spy skills. In some times and places, being trained in the technological skills on this list may be a Secret for anyone but a government agent." Design/Invention "These skills deal with conceiving new artifacts and technologyB473-479 Use Architecture/TL for buildings, Bioengineering/TL for biotech, Computer Programming/TL for software, Engineer/TL for machines, and Pharmacy/TL for drugs. Maintaining technology calls for Repair/Maintenance skills; using it generally requires Combat/Weapon, Technical, or Vehicle skills." Esoteric Esoteric skills let the user direct bioenergy, chi, psi, or another force that originates within his mind or body. They are to skills as exotic and supernatural advantages are to advantages. The GM decides which Esoteric skills exist in the campaign and may require prerequisite advantages, such as Trained By A Master, even for skills that don’t specifically list such requirements. Everyman "Most of these skills fall into other categories, too. What they have in common is that in cultures and TLs where they exist at all, almost everyone will know two or three of them – including any hero who didn’t grow up under a rock!" Knowledge These skills represent knowledge of an activity, place, group of people, or body of research. Expert Skills are by definition arcane, though, and Hidden Lore might even require an Unusual Background. Medical "Medical skills are for treating injury and afflictionB423-425 They are the job skills of medical professionals – doctors, nurses, psychiatrists, etc. – and first responders such as army medics and paramedics. In some settings, barbers, herbalists, midwives, and even torturers will know some of these skills." Military "Military forces often have members with every skill imaginable, but a few skills are rare outside the armed services. The GM may make Military Rank or Security Clearance a prerequisite for certain technological skills on this list. Most military personnel also know Combat/Weapon skills and a few Technical and Vehicle skills." Natural Sciences These skills attempt to explain the natural world, from subatomic particles to galaxies. Those who study manmade artifacts have Design/Invention skills, those who study medicine have Medical skills, and those who study the cultures of sapient beings have Social Sciences/Humanities skills. Occult/Magical "Occult/Magical skills deal with gods, magic, spirits, and similar otherworldly forces. They are the professional skills of priests, shamans, and wizards – any of whom might also learn spells or other working magic. Unusual forces that originate within the user are the focus of Esoteric skills" Outdoor/Exploration The skills below are useful for these purposes and common among explorers, pioneers, prospectors, and rangers. Most outdoorsmen also know Animal or Vehicle skills: Riding for their horse, Boating for their canoe, and so forth Plant These skills deal with growing things. Unlike Animal skills, this category includes both lab study and practical skills. Police "Day-to-day police work mostly involves Social skills (below), but officers also learn skills that are rare outside the underworld (Criminal/Street skills), military (Military skills), or intelligence agencies (Spy skills). The GM may make Legal Enforcement Powers or Police Rank a prerequisite for the technological skills below. See also Combat/Weapon and Vehicle skills. Repair/Maintenance Scholarly Speed-Reading IQ A 222 Teaching IQ A 224 Typing DX E 228 Writing IQ A 228 Social Acting IQ A 174 Administration IQ A 174 Body Language Per A 181 Carousing HT E 183 Connoisseur† IQ A 185 Current Affairs/TL† IQ E 186 Erotic Art DX A 192 Fast-Talk IQ A 195 Fortune-Telling† IQ A 196 Gambling IQ A 197 Gesture IQ E 198 Heraldry IQ A 199 Leadership IQ A 204 Merchant IQ A 209 Panhandling IQ E 212 Politics IQ A 215 Propaganda/TL IQ A 216 Savoir-Faire† IQ E 218 Sex Appeal HT A 219 Teaching IQ A 224 Social Sciences/Humanities Anthropology† IQ H 175 Archaeology IQ H 176 Cartography IQ A 183 Criminology/TL IQ A 186 Economics IQ H 189 Expert Skill (Egyptology) IQ H 193 Expert Skill IQ H 193 (Political Science) Expert Skill (Thanatology) IQ H 193 Expert Skill (Xenology) IQ H 193 Geography/TL† IQ H 198 History† IQ H 200 Linguistics IQ H 205 Paleontology/TL IQ H 212 (Paleoanthropology) Philosophy† IQ H 213 Psychology IQ H 216 Sociology IQ H 221 Theology† IQ H 226 Spy Acting IQ A 174 Body Language Per A 181 Brainwashing/TL IQ H 182 Computer Hacking/TL IQ VH 184 Cryptography/TL IQ H 186 Escape DX H 192 Expert Skill IQ H 193 (Computer Security) Fast-Talk IQ A 195 Filch DX A 195 Forgery/TL IQ H 196 Holdout IQ A 200 Lip Reading Per A 205 Photography/TL IQ A 213 Poisons/TL IQ H 214 Propaganda/TL IQ A 216 Smuggling IQ A 221 |Acting |IQ |A |IQ-5, Performance-2, Public Speaking-5 |B174 |- |Airshipman/TL |IQ |E |IQ-4 |B185 |- |Anthropology† |IQ |H |IQ-6, Paleontology (Paleoanthropology)-2, Sociology-3 |B175 |- |Archaeology |IQ |H |IQ-6 |B176 |- |} Technical "These skills cover the operation of specialized technology other than vehicles (which use Vehicle skills). They are common among those trained in Military, Police, and Spy skills – which heavily overlap this category – and those with Design/Invention, Medical, and Natural Sciences skills (and their assistants)." Vehicle References See also * Skill * List of Advantages * List of Disadvantages Category:Game Master Advice Category:Lists